Meet the Daughter
by Daelena
Summary: Ianto and Jack take their daughter to meet Ianto's family, which always causes fun. Ianto/Jack. Twenty-first in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Meet the Daughter

_Disclaimer__: I do not own._

_Summary__: Ianto and Jack take their daughter to meet Ianto's family, which always causes fun. Ianto/Jack. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Prepare for some more awesome fluffiness!_

Ianto barely suppressed his grin as he rang the doorbell. Beside him, Jack had already given in to his urges and was smiling brightly. Annabelle gurgled happily in Jack's arms, her eyes wide. Between them, her empty carrier sat, the diaper bag nestled inside.

A moment later, Gladys opened the front door.

"Ianto, Jack!" she exclaimed brightly, stepping into the doorframe. She gasped in surprise as she saw the baby in Jack's arms. "Oh!"

Taking the opening, Jack said, "Gladys, Mam, I'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Annabelle Toshiko Harkness-Jones."

Gladys recovered her senses as tears came to her eyes. "She's beautiful."

Ianto smiled. "We certainly think so. Jack and I wanted to bring her to meet you and Tad."

His mother nodded before turning to look back into the house. "Stuart, Ianto and Jack are here. They have someone they want you to meet."

From inside the house, the voice of Stuart Jones rang back, "What're the boys doing here? Nothing blew up, did it? No one died, again?" Ianto looked to his husband and saw that Jack was fighting the urge to laugh at that comment. They heard Stuart moving towards the front door. A moment later, he appeared, saying, "What's going on?"

"Tad, meet our daughter, Annabelle Toshiko Harkness-Jones," Ianto said proudly. He couldn't get over how good it felt to hear those words roll of his tongue.

Stuart looked from Ianto to Jack to the precious little girl in his arms. For a moment, he studied her before smiling.

"What are you lot still doing out here? She's such a small thing. Don't want her to catch a cold, yeah?"

Both Jack and Ianto chuckled as they trooped into the house, Ianto brining the baby carrier and diaper bag in. Gladys shut the door tightly as Stuart bent over to give Annabelle a closer look.

The little girl waved her arms at her grandfather.

"She wants to see you," Jack said quietly, holding Annabelle out just a bit.

"Of course she does! She's a smart girl," Stuart replied, carefully taking Annabelle from Jack, cradling her in his arms. She nestled into the crook of his elbow, smiling a baby smile at him. "Annabelle, you say." He smiled, rocking the baby a bit. "That's a good name for her. She looks like an Annabelle."

Slowly, they moved into the living room. Moments later, Gladys appeared with tea. Jack didn't pout at the lack of coffee. He knew better. Besides, Martha and the TARDIS had banned him from drinking coffee for the time being.

"Toshiko's an interesting middle name," Gladys commented, sitting next to her husband. Her eyes (and most of her attention) were on her granddaughter.

Briefly, Ianto met Jack's eyes. Jack knew what he was thinking.

"We gave her that name to commemorate a friend of ours who sadly lost her life in defense of the world," Jack explained. "Toshiko Sato was a brave, smart, capable, and beautiful woman. Somewhere out there, Tosh is smiling down on our little Annabelle."

The elder Jonses understood. Stuart very reluctantly handed Annabelle over to Gladys, who began cooing over the little girl with great relish.

"I do have to ask about the last name, though," the man said, after a moment.

The immortals looked at each other and grinned. Jack answered, "We wanted to give her both of our last names and neither one of us wanted to relent, so we made a compromise on that one."

"Harkness-Jones sounds a lot better than Jones-Harkness," Ianto commented, off-handedly. "It just rolls of the tongue nicely."

Ianto knew he was opening a door with that one and Jack jumped at the chance to comment.

"A lot of things roll of the tongue nicely, Yan, especially if it comes from you."

Only the twin blanches from Ianto's parents kept Jack from going further. Ianto rolled his eyes at his husband.

"You're a father now, Jack. You're going to have to tone that down in front of Annabelle."

Jack only smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek. "Of course, love." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit, cheekily.

Ianto had to laugh. They lived an interesting life, that was for certain. But he wouldn't change it for anything – in fact, this life was better than his mortal one (pre-Jack). As the Welsh immortal looked at his parents cooing of his daughter, he realized just how much he loved this life and that this was exactly what he wanted.

_So what do you think? Did you enjoy? There is definitely more to come!_


End file.
